Angles of Death and Light
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru are the pilots for two new gundam suits. . just read...i suck at summaries... ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

KM: Hi!!! I'm ba-ack!!!!!!  
Duo: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE INSANE ONE!!!!!!!  
KM:........riiiiight. *turns to Minako* What's Duo on?  
Minako: He had coffee and sugar for breakfast. -_-;  
KM: ...................Well, anyways, i'm back after a looooong break from writing. I'm very sorry   
about my other two stories. I've got a major writers block.   
17: Nobody cares! Now, let's get on with the story!  
KM: -_-; Shut up Juu-kun!  
17: *smirk* Make me!  
KM: Fine, I will! *grabs 17 and drags him into another room*  
Minako: Well, on with the fic! As for me, I'm going to watch an interesting show! *leaves  
through the same door as 17 & KM*  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ages:  
inners-18  
Gboys-19  
Hotaru-16  
Michiru&Haruka-19  
Setsuna-........very old  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
::telepathy::  
*action*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The End of Love('bout time)  
  
  
*SM Dimintion*  
  
It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Bunny was about to leave for school when the phone rang.   
It was Mamoru calling.   
  
"Hello. Oh, hi Mamo-Chan. Why are you calling this early? I thought you had classes today."   
  
"Bunny, we need to talk. Can you stop by my house on your way to school?"   
  
"Sure. I would love to come to your house! Wait, your voice sounds a little strange. Is   
something wrong?"   
  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Then he hung up.   
  
'Something must be wrong. Mamo-Chan wouldn't have sounded like that if everything was ok.   
I've got to hurry. Wait a minute....Since when did he call me Bunny instead of Usako?' Bunny   
thought to herself. Then she grabbed her bag and took off running to Mamoru's house.  
  
*GW Dimintion*  
  
"Wufei, why do you think it won't open?"   
  
"I'm not sure Maxwell."   
  
Two gundam pilots, Duo and Wufei, were running through the forest (it was a big screen tv  
for Kami's sake!) when Duo crashed into a metal wall that turned out to be a gundam. (that was   
one of the few times that Wufei laughed.) Duo and Wufei were trying to find a way to open the   
gundam, but so far had no luck. Until Duo found writing on the left arm.   
  
"Hey Wu-man! Listen to this. It says 'Only the princess of death, destruction, and rebirth  
can open and pilot this gundam, Death Angle.' Hum, interesting."   
  
"WHAT!?!? You mean to tell me that a weak onna is the only one who can pilot this gundam!?!?"   
screamed Wufei.   
  
"Calm down Wu-man. You can freak out later. Right now we need to tell the others about what we   
found." said Duo.   
  
"I guess your right. Lets go.....but still, an onna?!?!"   
  
"Wufei, give up already. There are strong girls too." said Duo.   
  
"Ha! Yeah Right! I won't believe that until I see it for myself, Maxwell."  
  
*SM Dimintion*  
  
When Bunny got to Mamoru's house at 7:30 am. She didn't even bother to knock and walked   
right in.   
  
"Mamo-Chan, what's wrong?"   
  
"Bunny, it's hard to tell you this face to face, but maybe it won't hurt you as much."   
  
Bunny was confused. (big surprise) "Mamo-Chan, what are you talking about? What won't hurt me   
as much?"   
  
"Bunny, I'm breaking up with you."   
  
These words cut through her sole and broke her heart. After standing in shock for a few minutes,  
her legs gave in and she fell to the floor, crying.   
  
"B-but w-why Mamo-Chan? W-why are y-you b-b-breaking u-up wi-with me now? N-now, when we-we've   
been da-dating for f-five y-y-years?" Bunny was crying so much that she barley managed to say   
these last few words.   
  
"Bunny, that's the point. Since we've been dating for so long, you've gotten way to over   
protective of me. You fallow me everywhere I go like a little lost puppy! And after four years   
I'm sick and tired of it! Now just get out and NEVER come back again!" Mamoru yelled at her.   
  
So, still crying, Bunny stood up and went home. She was so depressed that she didn't even bother   
to go to school. But it didn't really matter because it was the last day of high school and her   
class was going to have a party, and then go to Big Surf. Bunny fell on her bed and cried   
herself back to sleep.   
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
KM: *walks out of room with clothes ruffled* Should I continue this fic? Or Should I trash   
it? If you like it REVIEW! If you hate it, FLAME!   
Minako&Duo: FLAMES are good for roasting marshmallows and making smores!!!!!  
KM: Ja ne! *goes back into the room, followed closely by the other two who want to   
see a good "show"* 


	2. Chapter 2

*explosions are heard from 'the room'*  
KM: *walks out of the room looking Not Happy*  
Minako&Duo: *runs out of the room screaming* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
17: *flys out of the room chasing Duo and Minako* Get back here!!!  
Duo: We're sorry!!!   
17: I don't care! You will die!  
KM: *sighs* *grabs Juu-kuns scarf*  
17: *gags* *stops* *turns to KM* Why did you stop me?  
KM: Because Juu-kun, it's not their fault. We should have noticed them before.  
17: *grumbles* Whatever.  
Mina: *pokes head out from behind dumpster* Is it safe?  
KM: Yes.  
Mina&Duo: *jumps out from behind the dumpster*  
Duo: Wow!!! You guys missed a great show!  
Minako: The only desturbing part was the occasional m-*gets cut off*  
17&KM: SHUT UP MINAKO!!! IT'S NONE OF THEIR BUISNESS!!!  
KM: *clears throught* Umm......hehehe.....on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saturn, Moon, Please Help Us  
  
*GW Dimintion*  
  
When Duo and Wufei got back they told everyone what they found they were surprised to here   
that Heero and Trowa found the same thing but a little different.   
  
"The one we found looked different, and the writing was a little different. The writing said   
'Only a princess of light who has a strong and caring heart can open this gundam, Life Angle.'"  
said Heero.   
  
"Why are both gundams piloted by GIRLS?! From what I've seen these two gundams could be the   
strongest of all the gundams, and their pilots have to be GIRLS!?!?!" screamed Wufei.   
  
"Chill out Wufei. Right now we need to find these two girls before OZ dose. We just don't   
know how." said Trowa.   
  
"I can fix that problem." Nobody had noticed that Quatre had entered the room.   
  
"Really? How?" asked Duo.   
  
"Well, I built a machine that can bring people from other dimintions here." Quatre noticed the   
blank looks on everyones faces and continued. "All I have to do is type in a discription of a   
person on the main computer then, it will narow it down to one person and transport them here."   
  
"Is it posible to transport more than one person at a time?" asked Trowa.   
  
"Only if their touching the person that is being transported." Then Quatre typed in the two   
discriptions and hit enter.  
  
*SM Dimintion*  
  
It took three weeks for Bunny to get back to her usual, happy, self. Bunny, Minako, Makoto,   
Hotoru, and Rei all went to the beach for summer vacation. But when they got to the beach   
they saw that it was being attacked by a monster that looked like a shark, and transformed.  
  
"MOON Crisis Power!!"  
  
"VENUS Crystal Power!!"  
  
"JUPITER Crystal Power!!"  
  
"MARS Crystal Power!!"  
  
"SATURN Crystal Power!!"   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
  
The arrow of fire destracted the monster, giving the other people on the beach time to   
run away.   
  
"Oh look. It's the sailor wimps. I didn't think that you would be here."   
  
"Why don't you just give up? We've beaten you three times already. Besides, we're on vacation,   
and we don't want to waste our time on a weak monster like you. Sailor Moon, lets make sure that  
this monster never comes back." said Saturn.   
  
"Ok. Everyone please put your hands on my shoulder. I'm going to use the Silver Crystal."   
As soon as she got the crystal out and everyones hands were on shoulder, she turned into   
Princesse Serinity. "Everyone, now! Give me your powers!"   
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Scout Power!!"  
  
A huge white beam hit the monster and killed it. Then, before the scouts could take their hands   
off the Princess's shoulders, they all disapered.  
  
*GW Dimintion*  
  
All of the gundam pilots were standing around Quatre's computer waiting for something to   
happen, when all of the sudden, five girls crashed onto the floor.   
  
"Um, Quatre? Didn't you say you were only transporting two girls?" Duo asked.   
  
"They must have been touching." Quatre replied.   
  
"I don't care about that. I would like to know what they're wearing and why. It is completely   
dis-honorable!" said Wufei.   
  
Then all of the others notice what the five girls were wearing. Four of them were wearing what   
looked like white jumper suits with mini skirts, three of them had on colorful bows and mini   
skirts, one of them had on a dark purple mini skirt with black bows, dark purple boots that were  
laced up to her knees, and was holding a long staff that had two blades at the end of it.   
  
All of the girls had a tiara on their heads and their outfits were the same too, except for the   
last one. She had the longest hair, a cresent moon on her forehead, and she was wearing a long   
white dress. Everyone was quiet until Saturn spoke up.   
  
"Who are you guys? Where are we? And how did we get here?"   
  
"Before we answer that who are you and what on earth are you wearing?" said Duo.   
  
The scouts noticed that they were still in uniform and detransformed.   
  
"Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino. But my friends call me Bunny."   
  
"Hi! My name is Minako Aino, aka The Goddess of Love!"   
  
"Hey! How are ya? My name is Makoto Kino and I'm a master at cooking!"   
  
"Hi! I'm Rei Hino. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Hello. My name is Hotoru Tomoe. Now that you know who we are, we would like to know   
your names."   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy."   
  
'He's really hot, but......he sounds so cold.....' thought Bunny.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Duo Maxwell! I'm the one and only Shinegami! I may run and hide, but I never tell a   
lie!"  
  
All of the scouts look at Hotaru.  
  
"*raises eyebrow* You're Shinegami?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yep, sure am!"  
  
"*smirk* Well I'm Shinemegami and also the sailor scout of destruction and rebirth."  
  
"COOL!!!" Dou yelled.  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton. Nice to meet you."   
  
"I'm Chang Wufei."   
  
"Hello. My name is Quatre Rababa Winner. Miss Bunny, Miss Hotoru, we need your help."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
17: *comes out of the room* *forgets to close the door all the way* *smiles, trying to look as   
inocent as possible* KM had to go somewhere, so she left me incharge. If you liked her fic   
then review. If not, then by all means flame. I could use some fire. It'd save me the energy of   
starting one myself.  
Duo: *from inside the room* HELP!!!! HE'S GONNA KILL US!! HE HAS US TIED TO ONE OF THOSE THINGS   
THAT PEOPLE PUT WITCHES ON IN THE MIDEVIL DAYS, AND THERE'S HEY SUROUNDING US AND--  
17: *slams door shut* Don't listen to him. I'm just....*smiles evily*....playing a little game   
with him and Minako. But like I said before, flame this story if you want. I don't care. You'd  
just be helping me kill--i mean, play my little game with Duo and Minako.  
*from inside the room*: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!!!! GET THIS PSYCOPATH  
AWAY FROM US!!!!!! IN THE NAME OF KAMI, PLEASE SAVE US!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T FLAME!!!!  
17: Well, I have to go now. *evil smile* My playmates are getting board. Ja ne. *walks back   
into the room* 


End file.
